Welding wire for automatic welding machines is provided in coils, each coil being placed in a container. On top of the container, a cover is provided in order to prevent dirt or other contaminations from entering into the container. The cover typically consists of cardboard or a plastics material.
In order to continuously feed welding wire to the welding machine, it is known to use two containers, namely a first container which currently provides the welding wire, and a second container which is being used as soon as the wire from the first container has been entirely consumed. The end of the welding wire of the first container is joined to the beginning of the welding wire of the second container so that a continuous supply of the welding wire is ensured. After the first container is empty and the welding wire is being withdrawn from the second container, the first container is replaced by a new container, and the beginning of the welding wire of the new container is joined to the end of the welding wire from the container currently used.
Essential for the proper function of such system is that the welding wire does not entangle or kink, in particular when the welding wire of one container has been almost entirely consumed so that the small remaining portion of the welding wire is withdrawn from the container.